European Patent Application 110,638 to Powers et al, published June 13, 1984, discloses a process for obtaining aqueous stripper essences and stripper oils. In the Powers et al process, a feed juice obtained from conventional juice extractors and finishers is stripped with steam to remove orange aroma/flavor volatiles. These stripped volatiles are then condensed at progressively colder temperatures typically in the range of 95.degree. to -50.degree. F. in three condensers cooled, respectively, by cooling tower water, glycol and ammonia. The resulting aromas/flavor condensate contains an aqueous phase and an oil phase. The aqueous phase is separated by centrifugation and then concentrated to obtain the aqueous stripper essence. The separated oil phase forms the stripper oil.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,641,550 to Dykstra, issued June 9, 1953, describes a process for removing aroma and flavor materials from fruit juices, in particular orange juice. In the Dykstra et al process, the aroma/flavor volatiles can be stripped from the juice by using an inert gas. The stripped volatiles are then preferably condensed in three stages: (1) at 32.degree. to 85.degree. F. using tap water; (2) between 32.degree. and -95.degree. F. using brine; and (3) below -130.degree. F. using liquid nitrogen. The condensate obtained from the first stage, which is characterized as being entirely water without detectable flavor materials, is discarded. The condensate from the second and third stages is ultimately added back to the concentrated juice.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,248,233 to Brent et al, issued Apr. 26, 1966, discloses a process for recovering essence from orange or other fruit juice which is subsequently added back after concentration. In the Brent et al process, the juice is flash evaporated to obtain the essence. This stripped essence is then sent to a vacuum pump where the volatile components become entrained within the water or other liquid forming the seal in the pump. The liquid stream containing the entrained volatiles is then added back to the concentrated juice.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,573,699 to eskew et al, issued Nov. 6, 1951, discloses a process for preparing frozen juice concentrates. In the Eskew et al process, volatile aroma components are first stripped from the fresh juice. The stripped components are concentrated by fractional distillation to form an essence. The stripped juice is concentrated under vacuum and then the essence is added back.